


the breaths before you strike

by birdhymns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, first is inspired by the church of seiros ending so archive warning for that, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Moments that were, moments that might have been, moments that they may never see.





	1. Forgotten in the Hatred of a Minute

The festival celebrates your victory over the Flame Emperor.

It celebrates the effort to put an end to ambitions that threatened all of Fódlan’s people and their peace. It celebrates your acceptance of the leader's mantle, your guidance in rebuilding, restoring, making the world better than it was.

The festival makes no mention of a girl who loved bergamot tea.

It does not speak of how she took care with her pens, that she wore them down over time until they reached the point she couldn't hold them.

It doesn't mention how she loved the outdoors, loved looking at the stars and the plains and the river running clean, saw the talents of those around her and respected them for it, Crest or no Crest, noble or commoner.

It remains mum on the ten siblings she'd lost to others in the search for a more powerful Crest.

There is nothing about the light in her eyes when she found out that she had great potential for magic, light that did not come from the flame she brought into being before you both.

And nobody knows how she turned to you and told you before all else, before being heir to the imperial throne, she was your student, and happily so.

Nobody but you.

And despite everything else you have done, no one would believe this. To them she is someone who strayed from your tutelage and fell.

(When you reflect on her last words, last request, you think that she must have believed it too. And by then, yes, unable to bend. But before? Back then? You think you would have had to rewound to the very beginning, to the Red Canyon and the beginning of Seiros' hate of humanity. Resolve was not something your student could've been without in the world she was born in, whatever path she chose. You were bright striking colours in the weave that was Fódlan’s, you and your students, and you may have shifted the pattern, but there were limits to new courses.)

And so even as you wave to cheering people, speak to rapt faces like so long ago, you wonder what might have been. Wonder what more you could have done for your student.

In this way, you are her teacher, until you draw your last.


	2. Of Hair and Hands

Dorothea wakes to warm callused fingers brushing through her hair, the soft sound felt more than heard of it lifted, twisted, pulled firm.

  
She doesn’t pull away, though she does stir slightly, and her words come clear, if draped in sleep. “I thought you were going to teach me how to do it.”

  
“Ah—good morning.” Petra leans so Dorothea can see her, smiling warmly down. “I will be teaching you this in time, but I thought you would like to see it with your own hair.”

  
“Well, can’t deny I like the thought.” She closes her eyes for a moment, before opening one again. “But is that really the only reason?”

  
“…Perhaps I was wanting to just, touch you.”

  
It’s rare that Petra flusters at all, the slightest tint of pink under her skin. It tickles Dorothea she can do this to her, that she gets to be so close, to love and be loved.

  
So she finds Petra’s arm with one hand and tugs her down, and kisses her, fingers moving to rest at Petra’s nape. “You can,” she breathes, “Just let me touch in return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering people's thoughts if I put general, non-ship fic into this collection as well, or should I do it separate?

**Author's Note:**

> I knew from the moment I stayed up until four a.m. on release day playing that I'd found a nest fandom again to really build in again. So hello! First chapter is to shake some sads out, but it'll be a mix, this collection, promise.


End file.
